


The Brightest Sun

by jenelleman



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenelleman/pseuds/jenelleman
Summary: Betty swore she was done with modeling, no matter how many times Vogue tried to contact her.And then she meets Jughead Jones, photographer extrodanire.Then her life takes off in a whirlwind and she's not so sure she can keep up anymore.Is the life of fortune and fame everything everyone said it was? Or will it swallow Betty whole? And in the end, who's going to be left to save her?





	1. Old Friends, New Apartment

Betty looks around nervously. She's checked the address five times now, so she's positive she's in the right place.

As people bristle past her on the busy sidewalk her only thought is that she's going to kill Veronica.

She doesn't want to be here, she doesn't think anything is wrong with their current apartment and doesn't understand why they need a new one.

But Veronica was persistent and so Betty gave in and agreed to look at other places. This was the fifth apartment Betty had been dragged to in a two day span.

She is tired and hungry and just wants to wrap herself up in a blanket and watch Breakfast at Tiffany's.

But no, she's stood here in the middle of the sidewalk at the busiest time of the day, in heels that are killing her feet, waiting on her friend who was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago.

Betty hears the familiar click of heels behind her before she hears the voice that accompanies them.

“Betty! I’m so sorry I’m late! You can totally blame these two,” Veronica approached the blonde pointing to the pair behind her.

They yelled out their protest at being the scapegoat, the red head being the first to offer up an actual reason for their lateness.

“Veronica just had to stop and get the newest pair of Louboutins.”

Betty shot Veronica a glare, while Veronica shot Cheryl a glare for outing her.

“Look on the bright side Betty! I got you a pair!”

“Bribery gets you nowhere Lodge.”

Veronica let out a low whine, and made a pouty face at the blonde.

Betty sighed, “You got the right size?”

Veronica beamed at her best friend, “Yes. Definitely. So you're not mad?”

Betty just shook her head at Veronica.

“I can never stay mad at you V.”

“Good. Now let's go check out this apartment. This is the one, I can feel it.”

“You've said that about all the other apartments too Ronnie.”

Ronnie shot their fourth member a look, telling him that it was in his best interest to keep quiet.

“Well he’s not wrong V.”

“Betty listen, you know I love you, but we never agree with Reggie. We’ve been over this.”

Cheryl let out a noise of agreement, causing Reggie to pout dramatically. Betty rolled her eyes at her friends.

“Can we all just get along while we look at this apartment?”

“Probably not,” Cheryl answered, a smirk plastered on her face.

Before anyone could respond the group was greeted by their over eager realtor.

“Okay so I think this is more what you are looking for. It's gorgeous.”

Veronica smiled, “I have a feeling about this one. I’m excited.”

The realtor led them to the elevator, once they were all on board she pressed the button for the 17th floor.

“It's a penthouse suite, so the apartment takes up the whole floor. You do have neighbors above and below you.”

Betty shrugged, neighbors didn't bother her. Having to move from her beloved apartment bothered her, but she did have to admit that this wouldn't be a horrible place to live.

“Do we know anything about these neighbors?”

“Well the ones below you are about your age, they're all guys. But the ones above you are a little older, but they're hardly here.”

Veronica nodded and began examining her nails. This was something she often did when she wanted more information out of a person. Unfortunately she always failed to realize that people who aren't her friends, wouldn't know what that means.

Betty sighed and decided to speak up on Veronica’s half.

“Do we know anything more about these neighbors? The ones that are our age?”

“Unfortunately no, I’ve never met them myself. But I have heard only good things from the front desk.”

Veronica nodded and accepted the fact that she would have to do her own sleuthing.

When they finally reached their floor the group shuffled out into the apartment.

“Wow,” Cheryl breathed.

Wow was right. Even bare of any furniture this place was gorgeous.

The side of the building facing the waterfront had floor to ceiling windows, and a sliding door that led out to a balcony that spanned the width of the apartment.

The living area flowed seamlessly into the kitchen. The kitchen itself was a spectacle to be seen. It had an island that fed into a bar and the countertops were translucent, made from recycled glass. The appliances were a sleek silver. It was equipped with a double oven, which Betty instantly fell in love with.

The rest of the apartment was just as beautiful with high ceilings and marbled floors, except for the bedrooms which were carpeted.

Each of the girls’ rooms had their very own en suite master bath. The apartment came with three guest rooms and two extra bathrooms, all very generous in size.

“I told you guys this was the one!” Veronica’s voice was high pitched, on the verge of being a squeal.

Betty smiled fondly at her best friend as she walked over to talk to the realtor. Veronica had been right, this time.

“And it's big enough to host hella parties!”

This, of course, came from Reggie.

“That's not why we’re getting this apartment Reggie!” Betty hit him in his shoulder, and he faked a wince of pain.

“Then why are you buying it? You don't need a new apartment. Your old apartment is just fine for two people.”

“Yeah that's what I told Veronica. Yet she insisted. But now, I have to say I don't mind that much.”

Cheryl walked over to Betty and looped their arms together, leaning her head on Betty's shoulder.

“I still can't believe her dad is just giving her the money to BUY this place. Not even rent. No, just straight out buy,” Cheryl sighed.

Veronica waltzed over to the group once she finished finalizing things with the realtors.

“He did it for Betty. She's his favorite daughter.”

Betty snorted, she was hardly Hiram's favorite daughter. She wasn't even his daughter, and he adored Veronica. Yet Betty would be naive to not know that he definitely had a soft spot for her.

He did buy her a car for her sixteenth birthday, with her parents permission of course. It was then that Veronica started calling Betty the favorite daughter, although she had gotten a car as well.

“Anyway,” Veronica sing songed. “The apartment is ours. We just have a couple of documents we need to sign, and she said she’ll send those over to daddy first thing in the morning. Now all we have to do is call the movers and sit back and watch them do all the work.”

Betty looked around, the four of them standing in an empty apartment. She couldn't put her finger on it exactly, but something was telling her that this was the beginning of something. A new chapter.

Veronica was already dialing the movers, shoving Reggie as he made some crass remark. Cheryl had left her place at Betty's side and now stood admiring the view of the waterfront, her arms crossed across her body, as if she were hugging herself.

The four of them were nowhere near perfect, and they had a lot of history behind them. Fresh out of college, the life long friends couldn't wait to reunite in the city.

It had just been Veronica and Betty at first, having grown up next door to each other. But then school had started for the pair, and there was Cheryl, who had been placed in a separate class than her twin and was lost.

Betty, of course, took the young red head and gave her a place to fit in.

Reggie came in last, a couple of years down the road. The girls weren't looking for a new friend, least of all a boy, with cooties. _Yuck_.

Betty laughed at the memory of Veronica declaring her personal bubble a strict no boys zone.

That of course hadn't lasted long when Reggie’s parents didn't show up for parent day and Veronica had begged her dad to let Reggie join them.

From then on, the group was inseparable. Now, it wasn't always perfect. You had four different personalities clashing, but they made it work.

And Betty wouldn't trade her friends for anything. She vaguely remembers her mom telling her that this wouldn't last, that the cliche about opposites attracting wasn't true. _Childhood friends don't last Elizabeth_ , she had said. _It's time to start branching out and stop using them as a security blanket. You won't have them forever._

And there had been times Betty thought she was going to lose them. Times through college when they were too busy for one another and they wouldn't talk for weeks.

Her mom’s words would ring in her ears and she would feel a panic attack start to come on. It's on those nights Betty would find herself curled up against the only window in her dorm room as she watched the sun set in an attempt to calm herself.

Watching the sun sink lower and lower was Betty's favorite thing. It was enough to keep her grounded. And she would FaceTime Veronica and tell her all about her week, or weeks, hanging up only to call Cheryl. And while on the phone with Cheryl she would find herself texting Reggie and she knew everything was going to be okay.

Veronica came over and side checked Betty, “Whatcha thinking about little bird?”

“I’m just really glad you made me do this.”

Veronica smiled at her best friend, “I told you a change in scenery would be good.”

Betty gave Veronica a meaningful look, she knew what this move was really about.

“It just gives them a place, you know?”

Betty looked over at Cheryl, Reggie now by her side. He was resting his head on top of hers as they stared out the window.

“They've always known they've had a place with us V.”

“Yeah but now they can have their own space.”

Betty nodded in response. She looped her arm through Veronica’s as the raven haired girl started to speak.

“Does she ever talk to you about Jason?”

Betty felt her heartbeat speed up at his name, and she took a steadying breath.

“No. But I don't ever talk to her about Polly.”

“Reggie said something the other day, but I don't have the nerve to ask him about it.”

Betty shot Veronica a questioning glance, prompting her to further explain.

“It was something about his father. Just an offhanded comment. Something along the lines of ‘my dad's in prison’.”

Betty's heart sunk. She knew Reggie's father had gotten in some trouble a while back, last she knew he was still on the run.

“So they got him?” Betty had to tread carefully here, she knew what his capture meant for Veronica.

“Daddy says it'll be fine. He trust Mr. Mantle.”

Betty gave Veronica a sad smile, and a comforting squeeze. No matter what happens, they would get through this.

Just like they've gotten through everything else.

“Hey you two, stop moping around and get your cute little asses over here.”

Betty placed a hand over her chest, “Oh Reggie, you think my ass is cute?”

Betty began to skip over to the window, Veronica following close behind.

“It's shaped just like the peach emoji Betty,” Veronica giggled, giving it a little tap. “It's practically perfect.”

“Would you guys stop fawning over Betty's perfect ass already.”

“At least you admit it's perfect Cher.”

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Betty.

“I thought you hated that word,” Cheryl was nothing if not snarky.

“I'm working on it.”

“Let's move this group out onto the balcony,” Veronica opened the sliding doors shoving Reggie through. “It's too nice to be standing around inside.”

The group migrated to the edge of the balcony, and just stared over the water for a few minutes.

The peace was broken when the group heard voices below them.

“I’m just saying man, you've got to find better subjects to shoot.”

They could hear the annoyance in the second boys voice as he replied.

“You think I don't know that? How about you go out and find me some models worthy of being behind my camera?”

The second part, Betty noted, was clearly meant to be sarcastic, but the first boy didn't register the sarcasm in his roommate's voice.

“Fine. I will.”

Veronica beamed over at Betty, a look in her eye that Betty did not like.

“Looks like they need a new model,” Veronica was whispering but Betty could hear her perfectly over the silence.

“No. Absolutely not,” Betty hissed. “I told you V. I am done with modeling. It was just something I did to cover my tuition.”

“Oh come on,” Cheryl scoffed. “You're still getting offers from Vogue and Cosmo.”

Reggie nodded enthusiastically.

“Come on Betty, this way you can introduce me to all your hot model friends.”

Cheryl nodded in agreement, hot girls was the only thing Cheryl and Reggie ever agreed on.

Betty groaned, knowing she wasn't winning this battle.

“Who wants to go meet the neighbors?”


	2. Strangers, Neighbors, Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knew this is why Veronica brought them down here and could feel the girls eager look, but Betty was stuck.

The group followed Veronica out of the apartment and into the elevator.

“So what exactly are we going to say? ‘Hey we were eavesdropping and couldn’t help but to overhear’ hardly sounds appropriate.”

Veronica rolled her eyes at Cheryl but didn't have time to answer as the elevator came to a stop on the floor below.

The doors opened slowly to reveal a girl about their age. Her hair was done up in intricate box braids that Veronica couldn't help but admire. She had done half of them up in a double bun, and was also supporting a pair of kitty ears that aligned perfectly with her buns.

She eyed the group with a cocked eyebrow, her arms crossed.

“Can I help you?”

Veronica stepped forward, matching the girls stance.

“We were just hoping to come and meet our neighbors!” Her preppy voice didn't match the defensive stance she had taken on.

“Wasn't aware that new people were moving in.”

“Well we just got the apartment a few minutes ago.”

The other girl nodded, but didn't move out of the way. She was clearly blocking the entrance to the apartment and had no intentions of letting the group pass.

“Josie,” a voice called from somewhere in the apartment. “Where'd you disappear to?”

A redheaded boy made his way around the corner, a smile plastered on his face.

“So you’ll never guess what Jug just agreed…” The redhead trailed off upon seeing the group gathered in his foyer. “Who are you guys?”

Veronica's smile brightened and she moved her way past who Betty now knew was Josie. Betty knew the look on Veronica's face as she drew closer to Archie.

He was going to be her new target. Veronica had this need to have anyone she is remotely attracted to fall in love with her. It's one of her pitfalls. She never falls in love back.

“I’m Veronica,” she stuck her hand out for Archie to shake. “The blonde is Betty. We just moved in upstairs!”

The redhead hesitantly reached out to shake Veronica’s hand.

“The other two are Cheryl and Reggie, I’m sure you can figure out for yourselves who is who between them,” Veronica let out a small laugh, batting her eyelashes.

“Uh huh,” He nodded, glancing behind Veronica. “Well I’m Archie. One half of the duo that lives here.”

“Oh! Well it's nice to meet you! We just wanted to introduce ourselves. But I see that you have company so we’ll just be out of your hair,” Veronica's grinned widened, if possible, as Archie's eyes snapped back to hers.

“Oh no, that won't be necessary. You didn't even get to meet Jughead and Kevin! Come in come in.”

Betty smiled at Josie, whose expression hadn't changed once since the group first showed up. Her eyes moved from the dark skinned girl to her best friend who had a victorious smile on her face.

Veronica had gotten exactly what she wanted.

“Hey Jug! Come in here! Jug! Jughead!” Archie was yelling for his roommate before he even made it into the living room.

“God Arch, chill out. I’m right here. What do you need?”

Betty eyed the other half of the duo Archie had mentioned earlier. Jughead. He was tall, lanky. His green eyes drew Betty in, and the were accentuated by his inky black hair. While it was covered with a beanie in the unique shape of a crown, Betty could tell it would be soft.

He had a piece of hair that fell out of his beanie and curled against his face. Betty watched him push it away only for it to fall back into place causing him to huff.

He was undeniably attractive.

Archie smiled and turned to reveal the group behind him, “We have new neighbors.”

Jughead eyed the group warily, “All of you?”

“Oh no,” Veronica stepped forward pulling Betty with her. “It's just us two. They're just our best friends.”

“Uh huh,” Jughead nodded before plopping down on the couch. He turned towards the tv, putting on Frankenstein.

Betty scoffed and stepped closer to the couch so that she could lean against it.

“We’re Betty and Veronica, if you care.”

Jughead looked up at the blonde who made the snarky remark and raised his eyebrows.

“And our friends are Cheryl and Reggie. I assume you're Jughead from all of Archie's yelling.”

Veronica was smirking at the look on Jughead's face. If there was something Betty couldn't stand was people who were rude, just for the sake of being rude.

“Ah, right. Sorry, I forgot my manners,” Jughead rubbed the back of his neck and Betty almost felt guilty for making him uncomfortable in his own home.

“Clearly,” Cheryl spoke up from her spot behind Josie.

Jughead shot a glare her way before getting up and making his way back onto the balcony where another boy sat.

Betty shrugged and grabbed Veronica's hand and followed Jughead out onto the balcony.

“Hi,” Betty said brightly. “I’m Betty and this is Veronica. We just bought the apartment upstairs.”

“Bought?” Jughead's voice was incredulous as he eyed the pair in front of him.

Betty nodded slowly.

“Yeah. Veronica's dad actually gave us the money,” She turned away from Jughead and towards the stranger. “And you are?”

“Oh pardon me. I’m Kevin Keller!”

“Nice to meet you Kevin,” Betty turned towards Veronica a pleading look on her face. “There, we’ve met everyone. Can we go now?”

Veronica waved Betty off, “So which one of you is the photographer?”

Betty had to physically restrain herself from strangling Veronica.

“Oh, that's Jughead,” Archie said as he and the rest of the group made their way into the balcony. “He's amazing.”

Jughead eyed Veronica suspiciously, “How'd you know one of us was a photographer?”

“I mean I just assumed judging by all the framed pictures on your wall.”

Cheryl couldn't help the snort that came out of her mouth causing Veronica to shoot her a glare.

“You okay over there?”

Reggie stepped forward and looped his arm through Cheryl's a silent laugh etched across his face.

“Yeah we’re fine. I just told her a really stupid joke. That's my bad.”

It was Betty's turn to let out a snort and Veronica shot her a look.

Betty shook her head and raised her hands in surrender, “I’m out of here.”

“Bettyyyyyy,” Veronica whined. “You agreed.”

Betty sighed and turned towards Veronica, “I can't do this V.”

She could feel a weight on her chest and she had to get out of there. She started walking back towards the apartment.

Reggie grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away.

“Reggie,” her voice was dangerously low and he eyed her fist briefly before shooting Veronica a look.

Cheryl stepped around to the other side of Reggie and grabbed Betty's hands, “Veronica I’m going to take Betty and go pick up something for dinner.”

“Oh we’ve just ordered like five pizzas. We never finish them, you guys are welcome to stay.”

Veronica shot Archie a grateful look, “Thanks Archiekins. Cheryl you take Betty. Me and Reggie will stay here.”

Cheryl nodded and walked Betty back into the apartment.

“Betty I need you to breath.”

They were in the elevator now and Betty could feel the weight on her chest lessen now that it was just her and Cheryl.

“I’m sorry,” Betty was sporting a sheepish smile as she reached up to tighten her pony tail. “I over reacted.”

“Veronica over stepped,” Cheryl murmured squeezing Betty's arm.

Betty looked over at Cheryl a question dancing on the edge of her lips.

She didn't know why this question was forcing it's way out of her now, but she couldn't stop it.

As they came to a stop on the edge of the water Betty let the question roll of her tongue.

“Do you ever miss Jason?”

She could see Cheryl stiffen next to her before letting out a shaky breath.

“All the time Betty.”

“You can always talk to me.. if it ever gets to be too much Cher.”

Betty was squeezing Cheryl's hand and both girls had tears streaming down their face.

“Betty..” Cheryl's voice was soft, uncertain.

Betty shook her head, she needed Cheryl to know this.

“Polly missed him Cher. She missed him too much and she never talked about it.”

Cheryl pulled Betty into her, “Okay.”

They sat their like that a while longer, only pulling apart when Betty suggested they head back to the apartment.

“Are you sure?”

“Like I said, I overreacted. I was just feeling overwhelmed.”

Cheryl smiled at Betty and grabbed her hand leading her back to the apartment building.

They entered the apartment a short five minutes later, startling the group that was now convened on the couches in the living room.

“You're back,” Veronica's face was covered in surprise as she rose to her feet.

Betty made her way over to her raven haired friend. Veronica reached out and grabbed Betty's arm squeezing it. Betty smiled and plopped down next to Veronica's spot on the couch.

“So Betty,” Jughead began causing Betty to look at him warily. “I heard you did some modeling.”

“Mhmm,” Betty muttered, eyeing Veronica. “And I heard you were looking for a new model.”

Jugheads eyebrows shot upwards at her words and Betty smirked.

“We were on our balcony and you guys are loud.”

“Right. So there was an ulterior motive to your visit then?”

Betty just shrugged, looking towards Veronica.

“Absolutely dude,” Reggie laughed. “Veronica is a social sociopath. As soon as she realized you guys were home she was zooming to the elevator.”

Veronica rolled her eyes at Reggie while the rest of her friends laughed at his statement. Betty shoulder bumped her and Veronica couldn't keep the smile off of her face.

“Anyway, before you two stormed back in so dramatically, we were actually having a conversation.”

“Hmm? What about?” Betty picked up a slice of the pizza that must've arrived while she and Cheryl were out.

“Vogue. Cosmo. Elle. The likes.”

“It was a couple of photoshoots,” Betty grumbled.

“Sounds like you were popular,” Jughead stated catching Betty's eye.

It's not like Jughead didn't understand the appeal. Betty was pretty, a sort of beauty that drew you in. Her eyes shone bright, adding to her allure.

Betty just shrugged, playing it off. She didn't like to talk about it, didn't like having all the attention on her.

“So, how do you all know each other? We were told only guys live here,” Betty was trying to deflect the attention off of her, Veronica could recognize this tactic from a mile away.

“Well I mean we all went to the same high school. Me and Jughead have known each other our whole lives though,” Archie supplied. “What about you guys.”

“Well all grew up in the same small town,” Cheryl shrugged.

“Yeah, Reggie moved to town in third grade? I think. We didn't meet Cheryl until we started kindergarten. But me and Betty go all the way back.”

“So we’re a couple of groups of lifelong friends,” Josie laughed.

“Seems so,” Betty muttered. “So what do you guys do for a living?”

“Well you know I’m a photographer,” Jughead started. “I started off doing nature shots for NatGeo but that's not really where the money is these days. I’ve just been freelancing for a couple of fashion magazines hoping to make a name for myself.”

Betty nodded, looking over at Archie prompting him to answer. Listening to her new neighbors talk about their life was helping keep her anxiety at bay.

She had expected to come and meet two people, not four. And it just overwhelmed her senses. So she was doing what her therapist had told her to do in these situations, she was finding something to ground her. And the sun wasn't setting anytime soon so she was working with what she had.

“Oh well I'm an artist. And so is Josie,” He gestured to the kitchen where Josie had gone to get a drink. “She's actually in a band. They're really good. But I’ve just been sending my demos in to some recording studios hoping they'll get picked up. In the meantime I work pastime at the gym downstairs.”

Betty listened to Kevin explain his art degree and his job at some gallery, nodding along absentmindedly.

“What about you guys?” Betty looked up at Josie's voice.

“Oh we’re just rich socialites,” Veronica rushed out before anyone else could respond.

Betty rolled her eyes at Veronica's answer, but made no move to correct her. Four pair of eyes were trained on them and Cheryl was the first to give in.

“Veronica is full of shit,” she threw her hair over her shoulder. “Reggie is a sports doctor, Veronica is a struggling actress, Betty hopes to dive into the world of writing, and I am aiming to be a producer.”

“Well I see you guys have cultivated a wide variety of interest,” Jughead muttered standing up. “As fun as this has been I do have some work I have to get done.”

He turned to make his way down the hall towards his bedroom before stopping. He turned back around slowly and seemed to be having a silent conversation with Archie who just nodded.

Jughead took a deep breath and walked over to Betty.

“So Betty, what do you say?”

“Huh?” Betty looked up at Jughead through her lashes, confused.

“Do you want to model for me?”

Jughead was looking at her expectantly even as she wore a deer caught in headlights look.

“Oh.. um.. I..” Betty stuttered.

She knew this is why Veronica brought them down here and could feel the girls eager look, but Betty was stuck.

She doesn't know if it's the way Jughead is looking at her, awaiting a response. Or if it's  her body's shutting down, not liking having all eyes on her.

It's why she quit modeling in the first place, as soon as she started getting recognized. It's not something her anxiety would let her do.

She took a deep breath, looking around the room before settling on Jughead.

“Sure.”


	3. In Which Veronica is Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead studied Betty as her nerves clearly won out. She was reaching back up and placing her hair into the neatest ponytail he had ever seen.
> 
> Once her hands were back in her lap he could tell she felt more in control of herself.
> 
> “I guess we both have our things Betty Cooper.”

Veronica paced back and forth in the living room of her and Betty's apartment, _old apartment_ she reminded herself.

She had moved past worried five minutes after Betty had stormed out. They had gotten into some stupid argument, which wasn't altogether unusual for the pair.

This time Betty had accused Veronica of overstepping and over pushing. Veronica tried explaining that she was only doing what she thought was best for Betty.

_“Bullshit Veronica. You want me to be more like you.”_

_Veronica's eyebrows shot upwards, “What? No Betty I want you to be like you. I just.. I want you to be able to step out from behind your anxiety!”_

_Betty had laughed, “My anxiety is me Veronica!”_

The fight had only escalated from there, ending promptly when Betty shoved past Veronica and out of the apartment.

When Betty hadn't returned an hour later Veronica's mind had went into overdrive. She waited another hour before calling Cheryl and Reggie. They had tried to calm Veronica down, but she had only been appeased when they agreed to go out looking for her.

When the pair showed up on Veronica's door step an hour and a half later empty handed, Veronica had erupted in tears.

Cheryl grabbed Veronica's phone and texted Archie asking if Betty had come back to the apartment. Archie had confirmed Veronica's thoughts, that Betty had not been by.

“It was worth asking V,” Cheryl raised her hands in surrender when Veronica muttered an I told you so.

It hadn't even been a full minute since Archie's reply when Veronica phone was going off again, with a phone call this time.

“Is Betty missing?”

“Hello to you to Jughead,” Veronica rolled her eyes.

“Veronica, I know we only just met, but I would like to help.”

Veronica sighed, a hand absent mindedly playing with the strand of pearls around her neck.

“We got in a fight and she stormed out of here. She isn't back yet, I’m just worried. I’m probably over thinking it.”

She could hear Jughead fiddling on the other end of the line, and it took him a while to respond.

“Okay Veronica, I’ll get back to you in a little to let you know if I’ve found her. Archie is on his way over.”

“Oh no, that's really not necessary. I’m sure she'll be back soon, plus Cheryl and Reggie are already here.”

Jughead let out a long sigh, “Veronica, we’re going to help. We actually liked you guys. Let us help.”

Veronica felt a small smile work its way onto her face, “Okay.”

Jughead hung up the phone letting Veronica know that Archie would be there in a few minutes after getting the address.

“You sure you don't want me to come with you dude?”

Jughead shook his head at Archie as he finished stuffing his foot down inside his boots.

“No Arch. Go sit with Veronica. I think I know where she might be.”

Archie raised an eyebrow at his friend, who just shrugged in response.

“Just something she said earlier.”

And with that Jughead turned and walked into the elevator.

Once he was outside he started his trek. He was walking with his hands in his pocket and his head down. He had his jacket zipped all the way up, as it had grown chilly with the disappearance of the sun.

As the wind picked up Jughead began to wonder why he was doing this. He had just met these girls, yet here he was, making his way through the city at night, by his lonesome.

There was just something about Betty Cooper that he could feel pulling him in. When he first saw her he had to force himself to look away and act nonchalant, which had come off rude to the blonde.

She was snarky, yet could be annoyingly peppy he had soon found out, once she got more comfortable around them.

After he had asked her to model for him she had gotten up and ran to one of the back bedrooms. He followed her before his brain could even process what he was doing.

_“Hey Betty, you okay?”_

_She was just standing in the center on the room, hands clenched at her sides. She nodded, not looking up at him._

_“You know, you don't have to model for me if you don't want. I saw the look Veronica was giving you..” He trailed off, treading carefully, not wanting to overstep._

_“I want to do this,” she sounded unsure but Jughead just nodded anyway. It wasn't his place to question her or make her doubt herself._

_“Well I know they seem like a lot to take in,” he began, changing the subject. “But if you can get Archie to play truth or dare you can get him to do anything.”_

_“He always chooses dare, doesn't he?”_

_Jughead couldn't help the smirk that lit up his features as he nodded._

_“Veronica's the same way. We could see what kind of trouble we could get them into,” Betty suggested the hint of a smile playing at the edges of her lips._

_“We?”_

_Betty rolled her eyes at Jughead and dragged him back out into the living room._

They had spent the rest of the evening playing truth or dare, which is what led him here.

Paley Park, it was located just a few blocks from his apartment.

“Betty,” he called to the lone figure sitting staring up at the man made waterfall.

She turned around so fast she nearly fell out of the chair she was sitting in.

“Jughead?”

He walked closer to the blonde, taking a seat in a chair just a couple of spots away from her.

“Veronica called. Or I called her rather. But she did text.”

“Is she okay?”

Her voice was small. Jughead hadn't yet heard her sound like that, so unsure of herself. Not even earlier when he could feel the apprehensiveness rolling off of her in waves.

“Yeah, she's fine. Worried about you though. Think she called every cop in the city.”

That elicited a laugh from her rosy pink lips and Jughead couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face.

“How'd you know where I'd be? Not even Veronica knows about this place.”

Jughead just shrugged, looking over at the water as it fell towards the ground.

“You mentioned earlier you like waterfalls and I didn't figure you'd go walking through Central Park alone at dusk,” he looked back over at Betty. “And I come here to photograph people sometimes.”

Jughead watched as she reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

“Your hair is down.”

Betty looked over at him, her eyes going wide. She tentatively reached a hand up and grabbed the ends of her hair that were resting just past her shoulders.

“Oh um, yeah I guess it is.”

“It was just up all day today.” Jughead watched as she started gathering her hair and before his mind could process what his body was doing he was out of his chair and his hand was on hers. “No, leave it down.”

She dropped her hands down to her lap, letting her hair fall back down. He let his mind catch up with his body as he stumbled his way back to the chair he previously occupied.

“I don't usually wear it down. My mother says it's why I get so many migraines.”

Jughead just nodded as he watched her fingers fiddle with the hem of her blouse.

“You're not wearing your beanie.”

His hand shot up to his head and he felt the softness of his hair. He let out a low chuckle.

“You caught me.”

“You didn't take it off once today.”

Jughead studied Betty as her nerves clearly won out. She was reaching back up and placing her hair into the neatest ponytail he had ever seen.

Once her hands were back in her lap he could tell she felt more in control of herself.

“I guess we both have our things Betty Cooper.”

He watched as she reached up to tighten the ponytail that didn't need to be tightened, before she spoke.

“It's not a thing. I just prefer to have my hair up.”

The defensive tone in her voice told Jughead that he shouldn't push her, and he knew it wasn't his place.

Yet, somehow, he heard words tumbling out of his mouth anyway.

“Sounds like a thing to me.”

Betty locked eyes with Jughead, and he saw a fire in them. Just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Jughead would've thought he had imagined it if he didn't see the way her hands were clenched into tight fist in her lap.

A release.

Jughead stood and slowly made his way over to Betty. He crouched down to be eye level with the petite blonde in front of him.

Her eyes were shining with unshed tears as she looked at Jughead, unblinking.

“Do you ever feel absent?”

Jughead furrowed his eyebrows at her question. She took in his expression and seemed to backtrack.

“I just.. I feel absent sometimes. Like my life is happening and I’m just watching it. It's like a movie playing in real time- I see everything as it happens but it doesn't affect me. I see Veronica, Cheryl, Reggie and hell even you and your friends..you're all smiling. You're feeling everything. And then there's me.. and I'm just stuck here feeling numb.”

Jughead grabbed her hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of her hands.

“Betty in the short amount of time I’ve known you, I have seen you feel things so deeply. Like earlier when you convinced everyone to play truth or dare. And then you dared Veronica to go ask the neighbors for a cup of sugar naked. You laughed so hard when she came back with a mortified look on her face.”

Betty rolled her eyes at the memory, a crumpled smile working its way onto her face.  
  
“You were feeling something then Betty. I know it's tough, but you can't let it win.”

Betty cocked her head to the side, the unasked question dangling in the air between them.

“You have an anxiety disorder. My mom had one, I know the signs. And it's a part of you, but you don't have to let it define you. You're not the Betty Cooper your friends love because of it, you're her in spite of it.”

Jughead saw the lone tear slip down her cheek and he hesitantly reached up to wipe it away.

He watched as Betty sucked in a breath before placing her left hand on the side of his face.

The air between them had grown thicker, and Jughead was finding it difficult to breathe. Betty's eyes were shining like emeralds in the moonlight. He could see the fight happening in them, and his own eyes shot down to her lips.

She followed his movements, pulling her lips in between her teeth.

Suddenly there was a clamorous group of adults leaving a nearby club, Jughead could only assume.

Betty pulled back slowly, almost as if she were still stuck in the moment and she was trying to pull herself out of it.

“Uh.. I should probably get back. To Veronica.”

Jughead stood, offering her his hand. She took it, pulling herself to her feet.

“I’ll walk you.”

To his surprise Betty didn't put up the slightest bit of fight. Instead she just squeezed his hand and let it drop between them, keeping their fingers intertwined.

The walk back to her apartment was quiet, neither wanting to break whatever had settled between them. It was a half hour walk, which would have Jughead groaning in agony any other day. But today, he wished the walk could've been longer.

Once they were in front of the apartment complex Betty halted them and turned to face Jughead. She reached up and undid her ponytail, and Jughead felt his heart speed up at the sight of her hair falling down around her shoulders.

“Thank you Jughead.”

Jughead just squeezed her hand that was still intertwined with his and they continued on, making their way up into Betty's and Veronica's apartment.

“Elizabeth Cooper!”

Jughead winced at Veronica's tone, but stayed by Betty's side. It was clear she had developed some trust in him and he wanted to remain there for her just in case.

“I’m sorry Veronica,” Betty stepped forward and brought the raven haired heiress into a hug. Jughead watched the anger leave Veronica's eyes as her body sunk into Betty.

“I was so worried.”

“I'm okay.”

The girls parted and Veronica turned to look at Jughead and he felt himself shrink under her gaze.

He would never admit it out loud, but Veronica Lodge was intimidating.

Suddenly he was engulfed with the smell of some perfume, he was just going to say it was Chanel No.5. He assumed that all wealthy people wore Chanel and nothing else.

His thoughts were cut short by Veronica's voice in his ear, “Thank you for finding her.”

And the next second she was in the center of the room, commanding everyone's attention.

“Since I have you all here, I’ve worked out a system while we were waiting on Jughead and Betty.”

Betty raised an eyebrow at her best friend, “A system for what?”

“Packing silly.”

Betty groaned, throwing a look over at Jughead who just smiled in return.

He didn't know what it was, but he was glad for any excuse to spend more time with his new favorite blonde.


	4. Twelve Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That night Jughead post his first picture of her to his instagram account.

Veronica had laid her plans out very specifically. Jughead and Archie were to start in the living room taking things off the walls and working from there. She had a list of things that needed to be packed, and which things were to go in the same box.

Cheryl was to start on the kitchen and as Veronica started telling her how she wanted things done Cheryl cut her off. “I’ve helped you move before Veronica. I know how to do this.” Veronica just rolled her eyes and threw Cheryl a roll of bubble wrap.

And Reggie was going to help the girls start packing up their rooms, seeing as they held the most mementos of the girl's life in this tiny apartment.

They had only been working for about ten minutes when Veronica's carefully laid out plan started to fall apart.

Reggie made some comment about packing up their underwear and Veronica had promptly banned him from the bedrooms.

He now stood with his hands resting on his hips, doing what he does best, supervising. Veronica had given up on trying to get him to help after he had broken three wine glasses.

“You're completely useless Reg,” she had huffed, walking back towards her bedroom.

“Never have I been so insulted!” He yelled after her, crossing his arms and stomping his foot.

“Well you clearly don't listen much then do you,” Cheryl mocked, a playful smile lighting up her features.

Reggie made a face and started tickling Cheryl. Her laugh reverberated through the apartment and Betty came out to investigate. Betty shook her head at the pair, ushering them to get back to work before Veronica had an aneurysm.

Jughead stood to the side, watching the interaction with mild interest. He liked observing their dynamic, it was so different to him and his friends.

Whereas him and his friends got by with minimum interaction, they were all so tightly wounded together. Sure he lived with Archie, and he saw Kevin and Josie more than he didn't see them, but their time spent together was spent doing their own things.

Jughead would work on editing pictures or brainstorming a new idea for a shoot. Kevin would look over the city painting the sky in hues of blue and pink and purple and orange. Josie and Archie would sit and write songs, sometimes bouncing ideas back and forth. They spent time together, of course, but not like this.

They didn't joke with each other with a gentle ease, or berate each other for mistakes made. Yet, when Reggie dropped yet another valuable item Veronica had yelled at him for being so reckless. When Cheryl had made a joke about Betty's disappearance him and Archie had frozen in place, waiting for a blowout to happen. Instead Betty made some offhanded comment about how she wasn't one to comment on things done in the heat of the moment. Cheryl went to argue but Betty had simply uttered the word Thornhill. While that seemed to have shut Cheryl up, Reggie had burst into hysterics commenting on Betty's play on words.

“Yes Betty's so clever, heat of the moment we all get it,” Cheryl had said. Except that him and Archie didn’t get it, and they shared a questioning glance. They didn't have time to voice their musings as Veronica had demanded they all get to work.

It had been nearly two hours since then and almost of their life was packed up, save for a few things still littered around the apartment. Suddenly Betty was at his side helping him pack up the last of the books and magazines off the shelf.

“You disappeared on me,” Jughead wasn't sure if that was disappointment he heard in her voice, but his heart stilled nonetheless. He waited until his heart was beating at a normal pace again before throwing out his carefully worded response.

“I tried to help you Betty Cooper,” He smirks as her nose crinkles at the use of her full name. “You told me to go away, I was just respecting your feelings.”

“Always the gentleman.”

The box was full now and Betty was taping it shut as Jughead held the flaps down.

“You haven't even known me twelve hours Cooper, that's a bold assumption you're making.”

Betty looked up at him through her eyelashes, a look on her face he couldn't quite decipher.

“Are you saying you're not a gentleman, Jones?” Her voice was heavy, laced with the desire of something Jughead couldn't quite put his finger on. All he knew was that it made his heart race, and his brain scream with one overwhelming thought.

_Kiss her._

It was crazy, he had only known her just short of 12 hours. But the way she was looking at him, and the way he's sure he's looking at her makes it feel like so much longer.

He doesn't know how long they're stood there, him just staring at her, eyes trained on her lips. He swears she's gotten closer to him, and he wants to finish closing the gap between them.

“Woah,” a voice breaks them apart and Betty jumped back so far she almost disappeared into the wall. “Am  
I interrupting something?”

“No V,” Betty's voice is breathless, as if she had just ran a marathon. “Did you need something?”

“I just wanted to make sure you got everything out of your bedroom.”

Betty nodded, stepping away from the wall, but not closer to Jughead. “Yeah, all packed up. We’ve just got to finish what's left in here and in the bathroom.”

Veronica had nodded letting Betty know that Cheryl had started on the bathroom just moments before.

Betty walked around the apartment collecting things in her arms to be stuffed into another box. She had ordered Reggie to go around and collect things that would go into the ever growing trash pile. From this, he learned that Betty was a very patient person. While Veronica had huffed and left the room at Reggies constant “What about this? And this? Do you wanna keep this? Is this trash?” Betty had simply smiled and directed Reggie.

There was a voice beside him and Jughead turned to look at his childhood friend. “I don't know how she's doing this. I would've told him to shut up ages ago.”

“I have a feeling Betty's grown accustomed to Reggie’s antics over the years,” Jughead motioned to Veronica and Cheryl who were now finishing cleaning up the kitchen. “Those two clearly don't have the patience for it, and someone had to put up with it.”

Jughead had to commend Archie, for all the curiosity written over his face, he had managed to refrain from asking Jughead what happened with Betty. And he's really glad for that, not because he's worried about betraying the things Betty told him, he would never do that, not even for Archie. But Jughead's mind was swirling with all kinds of feelings for this girl he just met and he didn't know what to make of them. The last thing he wanted to do, though, was sit and talk to Archie about it.

They didn't do that, have sweet heart to hearts about their lives. At least not anymore. Jughead had stopped when his parents started fighting, and Archie followed suit when his father had gotten shot. They had developed a system for when one of them was upset about something; they would go to this little 24 hour diner down in Brooklyn by Jughead's dad's place. They would eat bottomless fries and drink milkshakes and spend the night talking, not about anything important, just random things going on in their lives. It was a nice system.

Jughead thought he was hiding all his turmoil pretty well though. So when Archie fixed him with a look and suggested pizza his brow furrowed. “You look like you could use endless fries, but I don't think Veronica plans on letting us leave anytime soon, and they don't deliver fries.” Jughead smiled gratefully at his best friend and agreed that a pizza did indeed sound good.

Cheryl and Veronica emerged from the kitchen just as Betty was helping Reggie tie up the last of the trash bags by the door.

“So V, what's the plan for what's left of our night?”

Jughead pulled out his phone to check the time. It was nearing midnight and he realized he had just spent damn near his whole day with these girls.

“Well I figured we'd take use of the few things that aren't packed up and have a movie marathon on Netflix.”

“You know Veronica sleep is a precious thing,” Reggie grumbled from his new spot laying across the living room floor. Veronica rolled her eyes the Reggie, who Jughead was starting to figure out was just a giant child.

“Well I don't know about you guys,” Archie spoke up from his place beside Jughead. “But I sure could go for some pizza right about now.” Reggie mumbled his agreements, rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

Betty's eyes lit up and before Jughead could blink she was on the opposite side of the apartment digging through her purse. “I know the perfect place. Me and V order from there all the time. They have the best pizza.” Reggie nodded enthusiastically.

“Ooh yeah! Get the pizza with the huge slices. That one's my favorite.”

“Okay,” Betty said slowly looking at Reggie with her eyebrows furrowed. “But what kind of toppings do you want on it?” She was speaking like she was talking to a small child, and Jughead couldn't help but wonder if she also viewed him as a giant child. Reggie excitedly yelled that he wanted everything.

He saw Betty heave out a heavy sigh before a small fond smile worked its way into her lips. She dialed the pizza place

“Hi yes it's Betty Cooper!” Betty began to walk down the hallway and her voice was drowned out by the sound of the mild chit chat floating around the small apartment. She reappeared a few minutes later placing her phone into her back pocket. “Okay guys, pizza will be here shortly. About thirty minutes give or take.”

While they were waiting on the pizza to arrive they all got comfortable on the furniture that littered the living room. Betty and Veronica seated themselves on the loveseat pulling a grey throw blanket over their laps. Cheryl and Reggie had stretched out across the long side of the sectional and Archie occupied the shorter half. And this Jughead found himself seated on the barrel chair opposite Veronica and Betty.

Veronica had the remote in her hand and was scrolling through Netflix asking everyone what they wanted to watch. Jughead watched Betty level Veronica with a determined look.

“Breakfast at Tiffany’s.”

Veronica groaned shaking her head. “Betty we always watched that.” Betty argued that it's a good movie and Veronica didn't disagree just pointed out that this wasn't solely up to her. Betty pouted and threw herself deeper in the couch.

“I say we watch it. I’m always down for some Audrey Hepburn.” Archie threw Jughead a look as if to say _you hate that movie_. Jughead just shrugged and trained his eyes on the blonde. She was smiling now, eyes shining in triumph.

“That's two votes.”

Veronica looked around the room, surveying everyone's faces. As she did so Reggie spoke up, shrugging his shoulders. “Just give the girl what she wants. I’ve seen it enough times that I actually kind of enjoy it. I see myself as Holly Golightly.”

“Of course you do,” Veronica muttered. “Anyone else have anything to say?” Jughead could see in her face that she was wanting someone else to speak up against watching the classic movie.

“Just put the movie on Veronica,” Cheryl's voice was soft. Veronica huffed, but selected the movie anyway. Betty’s smile was so wide Jughead couldn't help but wonder if it was hurting her face.

She settled back into the couch, repositioning herself to get comfortable as the credits started rolling. Her eyes were shining in the light of the television and he wondered if her eyes had been this green all day. As the movie started he kept his eyes on the blonde he was growing more and more enraptured with. He was watching the movement of her lips as she whispered the lines along with the characters.

They were about halfway through the movie when the quiet that settled over them while watching the movie was interrupted by a knock on the door. All at once Veronica, Reggie, and Cheryl started talking and Betty huffed, hitting Veronica on the shoulder.

“I’m pausing it chill out,” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Reggie go get the pizza. Cheryl I think there's still a bottle of wine in the fridge, and the plastic wine glasses are in the top box.”

Cheryl and Reggie jumped into movement without a word, which surprised Jughead. He hadn't known them long, but they always had something to say when Veronica bossed them around. He watched as Veronica turned towards Betty, a gentle look on her face. “We’re done watching this movie.”

The look on Betty’s face was heartbreaking as she tried to argue with Veronica. “We haven't even gotten to the best part!” Veronica placed a single hand on Betty's knee and gave it a squeeze. That seemed to have the effect that Veronica had hoped as Betty took a deep breath. “Fine.”

Reggie came back in with the pizza, and Cheryl was right on his heels, they were bickering in voices Jughead couldn't hear. “Stop it you two,” Veronica stood up and made her way over to Cheryl. She grabbed the bottle of wine of of Cheryl's hand and set it down on the coffee table sat in the middle of the room.

“Okay everyone, we’re going to play never have I ever with wine instead of shots.”

Cheryl and Betty groaned in unison while Reggie excitedly yelled about getting drunk. Archie shot Jughead a look, and Jughead just shrugged his shoulder in response. “What the hell man, can't beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

Veronica poured everyone a glass of wine and declared that she would go first. And that's how Jughead found out that Betty is an aunt, along of course with Cheryl. Betty went next and targeted Veronica. And the night went on like that, the girls using this excuse to be petty, they guys trying to figure out just how far the girls have gone. Well Reggie was, at least. Apparently the girls don't talk to him about their sex lives.

That night Jughead post his first picture of her to his instagram account. It was just shot with his phone's camera, but it looks just as flawless as if he had taken it with his actual camera. Blonde hair flowing around her shoulders, glass of wine in hand, eyes shining with laughter, knees up, feet tucked under her best friends feet, leaning into the heiress that was mirroring her position as she shoved the biggest slice of pizza he has ever seen into both of their mouths. Veronica positioned at the crust while Betty held the pointed end in her mouth.

He had captioned it _two girls one pizza_ before thinking better of it and erasing that caption, deciding instead upon _girls, pizza, and the city._

Later, when everyone had plenty of wine in them and Veronica and Reggie had passed out Jughead and Betty sat on the tiny balcony looking over Brooklyn.

Jughead looked over at Betty, her cheeks flushed from the wine and her eyes alive with the fire of the alcohol working in her system. Jughead was quickly figuring out that he had a certain fixation on her eyes.

“It's so beautiful.” Betty whispered, pure awe shining in her eyes. Jughead smiled softly before nudging her with his shoulder.

“Yeah it is.” _So are you_ he wanted to say. “Hey, we’ve now known each other a full twelve hours,” came out instead.

Her eyes lit up with excitement, “Does that mean I can call you a gentleman now?”

“You can call me whatever you want Betty Cooper.”

“I think I’ll just call you Juggie instead,” she laid her head on his shoulder and looped her arm through his.

He almost wanted to argue with her, he wasn't one to be called a cutesy name like _Juggie_ but she looked so beautiful. And her voice, even slightly slurred, sounded melodic saying his name like that.

So instead he just rested his head on top of hers and stared out at the sky line.

 


	5. Comic Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “In the story of Betty and Veronica me and Cheryl are merely background characters"

Jughead woke to the sound of rustling coming from the direction of the kitchen. He fumbled around for his phone, squinting as he it shone in his eyes. He was able to make out the time as eight in the morning. He groaned, wondering what Archie would be doing in the kitchen this early, hell Archie usually isn’t even awake this early.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes as he came face to face with his surroundings; which only served to confuse him even more. He felt movement to the side of him and he looked down to see the blonde hair of Betty Cooper curled against his side. He was then bombarded with the memories of last night.

“Oh hey, you're awake!” He turned at the chipper voice of Veronica and gave her a half smile. “I’m making breakfast if you're hungry!”

“Didn't we pack all that stuff up last night?”

Veronica nodded and then waltzed back into the kitchen with no further explanation. He just shook his head at the dark haired girl and turned back towards the blonde who now lay with her head in his lap. He gently shook her awake, which proved to be a more difficult task than he bargained for.

“Betty.. come on. Betty you've gotta wake up.” Betty just reached up to place her hand over his mouth in an attempt to quiet him. He gently moved her hand, only for her to immediately put it back.

“Betty, please,” he groaned as he continued to fight to move her hand.

“Ugh fine.” She sat up abruptly causing Jughead to fall further into the couch. “Mm waffles.” And with that she got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

Jughead heaved a sigh before raising to his feet. He lightly kicked Archie who lay on the floor right in front of the couch.

“Ay I’m up.”

Despite what he had said Archie laid on the floor, eyes closed, and making no move to get up. Jughead rolled his eyes at his redheaded friend and kicked him again, slightly harder this time.

Archie opened one eye to look up at Jughead who just smiled at him. He closed the eye a short second later and huffed. Finally willing himself to sit up, Archie let out a low groan, “What time is it?”

“Just a little after eight.”

“Jesus,” Archie muttered and Jughead nodded in agreement. What kind of neanderthals woke up before ten on a weekend?

“As a consolation, Veronica is making Waffles.” Jughead reached out his hand as an offer to help Archie up. Archie gladly took the help and they worked together to pull him to his feet.

“Well waffles do sound good,” Archie smiled and led the duo to the kitchen.

“Hey guys,” Betty greeted from her spot on the kitchen counter. She had a pile of strawberry tops next to her and she was reaching for another. Veronica slapped her hand away fixing her with a glare.

“If you keep it up you're not going to have any left for your waffles.”

Betty just rolled her eyes, but didn't get another strawberry.

“So,” Jughead started, leaning up against the counter next to Betty. “Why were you on the couch this morning?”

“Because it was Reggie’s turn to have my bedroom,” she explained as if it were obvious.

“Huh,” Jughead nodded.

“Usually he’d use the pull out bed, but you were already passed out on the couch so I gave him my bed,” she further explained. “He has a bad back.”

A sheepish smile worked its way into Jughead's face, an apology on the tip of his tongue. Betty beat him to it and waved it off with an easy smile.

“It's not a big deal. It's no deal at all actually.”

A silence settled over them as they watched Veronica continue to make waffles. A few minutes of silence had passed before it was interrupted by the obscenely loud _ding_ of a phone.

“Oh, that's me,” Jughead mumbled, retrieving his phone from his pocket. On his home screen he scrolled through dozens of notifications, all from Instagram. “Oh.”

“What?” Betty bumped his shoulder as she shot him a questioning glance.

“I posted a picture last night,” he said, handing Betty his phone. “It has almost a million likes. It's been less than twelve hours.”

Betty stared down at the picture as Jughead talked, taking the time to let the picture have its full effect on her. It was a beautiful shot. Her and Veronica were framed between the walls that led to the kitchen as they faced each other on the loveseat. Both of them had big grins on their face as they tried to eat the pizza with laughter bubbling out of them.

Their hair was a complete mess, but it somehow fit the mood the picture was trying to set.

“Well I can see why Jug,” Betty breathed. “It's a great picture.”

“I had great models.”

Betty looked down and reached up to tuck her hair behind her hair. Jughead saw the slightest shade of pink tink her cheeks.

“It's easy to capture a great picture when people are just enjoying themselves.” Veronica murmured as she poured the waffle mix into the waffle maker.

Jughead nodded in agreement. “It's because when people are enjoying themselves they are their best selves.”

“That's deep,” came Reggie's sleepy voice from entranceway to the kitchen. “Ronnie it's your turn to wake up Cheryl.”

“I’m making breakfast,” Veronica's voice came out fast, like she had the excuse perched on the tip of her tongue, ready to blurt it out at a moment's notice. “Betty can do it.”

Betty pouted at Reggie who now sat on a bar stool, head resting in his hands. He shook his head slowly, as if he were still trying to wake himself up.

“Uh uh, no way,” came his reply. “That girl is the devil. Besides, I woke her up last time.”

Betty let out a loud groan, claiming that she hated them both, and then stalked out of the kitchen. Jughead watched her as she disappeared down the hallway.

A few moments passed and Reggie was eyeing the hallway warily, as if he were suspicious. Suddenly there was a scream, a crash, and Betty’s distinctive voice yelling at Cheryl.

“Ah,” Reggie smiled. “The sweet sound of chaos in the morning.”

Suddenly Betty appeared behind Reggie, her hand making a resounding smack as it made contact with the back of his head. His cry of pain managed to put a smile on the frowning face of the sleep ridden redhead.

There was the soft sound of Veronica setting plates out on the kitchen counter as she spoke. “Waffles are done. Eat up. Make it fast. Movers will be here in thirty.”

The kitchen seemed to echo back their moans as Veronica busied herself with washing the dishes she'd dirtied up.

“So are we spending all of today unpacking everything we just packed up?”

Veronica nodded as she carefully placed the waffle maker back into the box she had pulled it from earlier this morning. “That was my plan. Yeah.”

Another round of moans filled the kitchen and Veronica just clicked her tongue and maneuvered her way through the kitchen. Betty was the first to finish her waffle and she copied Veronica's actions, washing her plate and fork and placing them back into the correct box. She gave Reggie a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen.

“What was that about?” Archie's voice was muffled through his waffle and Reggie studied him for a solid minute trying to figure out what he had said.

“It’s just something we do,” Reggie shrugged. It was something they had developed at a young age when he found her crying because her mom told her she couldn't be an astronaut for Halloween. He sat with her, neither saying a word. When she was done he hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek and told her she could be whatever she wanted to be.

From then on it had been their thing. Everyone had a thing with Betty when they needed to talk; Veronica braided her hair and Cheryl looked through their favorite pictures of the twins. This was just their thing. It was how they said _I love you. I’m here._

And Betty knew about his father now, and so _of course_ he thinks, _of course she's going to be there._ He plays it off as no big deal though because he sees the look Jughead gives him when she does this.

So he simplifies what it means; says it's nothing. But it's so much more; it is love. Platonic love, of course. Reggie could never see her that way. But he loves Betty with all his heart in the same way he loves Veronica and Cheryl.

And Jughead looks absolutely devastated at the kiss so he just shrugs and says, “It doesn't mean anything.”

Archie and Jughead nod in response and Jughead feels a little bit lighter with the knowledge. Cheryl has left now, so it's just the guys left loitering in the kitchen. An awkward silence consumes them after Reggie's explanation. He's stood at the sink now, washing up the rest of the dishes.

“I saw the photo you posted,” his voice is nonchalant and Jughead wonders if it's an act. He knows Reggie cares about Betty; knows Reggie has to know about her anxiety. They are all protective of Betty; that was clear when they ignored any questions about her after her and Cheryl ran off yesterday. Jughead doesn't want to offend Reggie, doesn't want him to think he's going to pressure her into anything she doesn't want to do. “It's a really good photo. It's rare you see Betty look that happy. I’m glad you captured it.”

Jughead is taken aback at this admission and looks over at Archie. Archie shrugs his shoulders; this isn't his conversation. He lets himself out of the kitchen, Jughead assumes he's off to find Veronica. “I uh.. thanks. They're really easy to photograph.”

“Look Jughead, I know I’m the comic relief,” Jughead is confused by this, but stays silent as Reggie continues. “In the story of Betty and Veronica me and Cheryl are merely background characters. Cheryl provides the drama and I'm the comic relief. I know that. But I care about my friends and for them I will be serious.”

Jughead nods slowly; he thinks he understands what Reggie is trying to say. “I don't think they see you that way Reggie.”

“I know they don't. Doesn't make it not true. I’ve accepted that.” Reggie walks over to Jughead and leans against the counter next to him. “They are my best friends and they've never treated me like anything less than their equal. And I will always thank them for that. Especially Betty who is always so patient and kind. So I just want you to know that I will protect her at all cost.”

“I’m not here to hurt her Reggie,” Jughead starts, treading the water carefully. “I just think she'd make a great model. I’m doing this for me, yes. But I’m also doing this for her. I really think this could help her.”

Reggie nods, “Yeah I know that. I know that this could help her. But she has to be willing to let it help her. She wasn't willing last time and..”

He trailed off and his eyes were suddenly glassy. Jughead found himself at a loss for words; he wanted to ask what happened but the words died in his throat. He knew what happened, he wasn't an idiot. Reggie's terrified look as he relived the experience says it all.

“She's okay now and I want her to stay that way.”

“I will do everything I can to keep her safe Reggie.”

Reggie clapped Jughead on the back and he had to hide his wince of pain. He doesn't think Reggie realizes how strong he is and how much he can actually hurt people so he just smiles through it.

Reggie turns as he's halfway out of the kitchen, “for what it's worth I think you could be good for her.”

And he leaves Jughead alone in the kitchen with that final thought.

He battles what the meaning of that could be; he doesn't like Betty and Reggie just means that in a professional way.

But then he thinks back to the peck on the cheek and the feeling that filled his entire body and the look Reggie had given him. And he knows that Reggie knows the truth, even if he can't admit yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm so sorry. I've been going through a major case of writers block, but I finally have a chapter I am happy with. I thank you guys for bearing with me and please enjoy. Please don't forget to comment and leave you kudos! Thanks you so much


End file.
